madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Plucky Duck
Plucky Duck is the Main Character Who Appeared in Tiny Toon Adventures. Role Plucky Duck is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is arguably the third main character on the show after Buster and Babs Bunny. Plucky is voiced by Joe Alaskey (who also voices Daffy Duck in future appearances). Plucky is a hyper-active and egocentric young duck. He's lovable due to his innate wackiness and his tragic and comic flaws. Plucky is driven by blind ambition. He has big dreams of wealth, fame and power, but he's so desperate to get them that he always falls victim to his own wild schemes. Plucky has the uncensored mind of a child; he's all selfishness and irrational imagination. Plucky always thinks that he knows best or thinks that he is the best. He always has an angle; always has a scheme to dodge work or responsibility. He rarely studies and finishes his homework five minutes before the bell, if at all. He is easily frustrated and quick to give up. He can be paranoid, thinking everybody's out to get him. He's insanely jealous, both of Buster's coolness and of Monty's bank account. Plucky thinks he's just as smart as Buster, or even smarter, but while Buster wins out in every situation, Plucky inevitably screws up. However, Plucky never gives up because he is devoid of any objective self-knowledge. He's a smorgasbord of emotions, all of them beyond his control. He is jealous, excitable, miserable, vengeful...all in a kaleidoscopic way, without a beat between conflicting emotions. Plucky envisions himself as a crusader for what's good; that is, what's good for Plucky Duck. He wants to be a star and would do anything to take over Buster's hosting chores. He often stars in movie and television parodies when he's not acting as the "Toxic Revenger" or cajoling his pal, Hamton, into some lame-brained scheme. Plucky imagines himself to be brilliantly adept at everything, yet he constantly overestimates his own abilities and falls flat on his bill. Whenever Plucky is attacked or in an explosion, his beak is rearranged on his head. A strong sneeze can also send his beak flying. Feathers fly when he's furious and when his temper explodes, he breaks into wild "quacking fits." Plucky is a fast talker, but the only character he can con is the often gullible Hamton. Buster is wise to Plucky, but will sometimes play along just to turn the tables. Invariably, Plucky ends up as the victim of his own con. Plucky often engages in various schemes with the goal of either personal glory or satisfying some personal whim. These schemes range from inventing a time machine, to delay doing his own homework and to traveling to Hollywood, California in an ill-fated attempt at selling his life story as a movie. His schemes often fail because his ego gets in the way or because a guilty conscience gets the better of him (as is the case when he attempts to cheat on a test and subsequently goes insane as he broods over the morality of his actions). Babs once aptly describes him as "the silly green duck with an ego the size of Cleveland." Similar to Daffy's relationship with Bugs Bunny, Plucky also sometimes found himself at odds with the two main stars of Tiny Toon Adventures, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny, though the three managed to remain friends (the rabbits are generally indifferent to Plucky's egotism when not using it to their advantage) and Plucky occasionally displays a sense of loyalty to them. Ironically, even though Plucky gripes about how he deserves to have as much or more air-time on the show than Buster and Babs, a massive chunk of the series' episodes usually revolve around him in some manner. Plucky's best friend is Hamton J Pig, a mild-mannered pig and Plucky's opposite, much as Porky Pig is the opposite of Daffy. Plucky often takes advantage of Hamton. Plucky's romantic interest is Shirley The Loon. Castaras Set two years after Tiny Toon Adventures, Plucky returns in the Post-Apocoylptic cartoon crossover, where he visits his former mentor, Daffy Duck. But Plucky hasnt only came to see Daffy, he has come to tell him that he is Daffy's long lost son, which hugely shocks Daffy and Lyndsey Duck. Meanwhile at Villian HQ, Montana Max has also returned to inform Yosemite Sam and The Villians that Daffy and Plucky are father and son. Plucky mentions that Melissa Duck has adopted him (she is not his real mother). Category:Characters Category:Crossovers